1. Related Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method for improved reliability of power supply systems comprising power converters.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention is applicable in power supply systems. The invention stems from the need to counteract falling MTBF figures due to increased number of components. The invention thus addresses the problem of how to create more reliable converted power.